Ms Waldorf and the Doctor
by dreamaway78
Summary: Crossover Doctor Who/Gossip Girl- The 10th Doctor meets with Blair Waldorf by chance. She’s not what he expects nor is he anything which she is used too.
1. Where It Always Starts The Beginning

Doctor Who Meets Blair Waldorf:

Title- Ms Waldorf and the Doctor

Summary- Crossover fic Doctor Who/Gossip Girl 10th Doctor meets with Blair Waldorf by chance. She's not what he expects nor is he anything which she is used too.

Set after Season 4 Doctor Who- Journey's End

Set after- Season 2 Gossip Girl Episode 2x08- Pret-a-Poor-J, Spoilers for "There Might Be Blood" episode 2x09 and some other things I have heard on the web and a lot of things I will just be making up.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gossip Girl or Doctor Who.

Where it always starts- The Beginning-

Graduation with an absent father (flight delayed) and an absent mother (fashion crisis). No acceptance letter to Yale, as of yet. Best Friend occupied in a triangle to which both men were not her equal and in no way deserved her. The man she thought once to be her prince charming wrapped around a scheming simpering wannabe and the one she loved, well he too was occupied with someone she held in contempt. Blair Waldorf was alone; something she should be used to but has never mastered the art of, like her mother who surrounded herself with her business and her name when her husband abandoned her for another man.

Suspecting that Chuck had taken up with the reject Brooklynite Vanessa was something, something horrid, but bearing witness to it was much worse. Her heart had paused in beating moments after seeing the two of them together in suite 1812, even though she had seen the clothes strewn around on the floor and could hear the murmurs behind the door she hardly hesitated opening. Ever since his father's death Chuck Bass had been pushing her away, if only she had known it was so he could go slumming with someone lower than the help she wouldn't have wasted so much time tiring to be there for him, trying to support him, trying to allow him to let her love him. She had loved him but now she hated that Chuck Basstard. This was not how her movie was supposed to be. She was the heroine; she should have ended up with the guy not all alone wondering the streets of New York.

Blair wiped tears from her cheek and looked around her, she had no idea where she was; Blair blamed Chuck for this most recent unfortunate occurrence in her life.

Seeing the two entwined together she had gasped. Vanessa noticed her first and then Chuck; she watched as the two fumbled with trying to cover themselves and Chuck wrapped a sheet around his lower half and Vanessa used a pillow to hide behind. Blair thinks maybe Chuck said her name, she thinks maybe he tried to follow her as she fled from the scene, but she couldn't be sure since she never turned around to see if he did and the blood rushing in her ears with the beating of her pounding heart deafened her to any other sounds as she raced out of the Palace into a waiting taxi demanding the driver to drive she hadn't cared at that precise time as to where she went as long as it was away from that Mother Chucker who dared break her heart twice.

All Blair's young adult life she has strived to not be her parents, yet somehow she now embodied both of her parents' most fatal flaws. Running away from her troubles and loving someone who could never love her back the way she loved them.

The ride seemed to last an infinite amount of time as she cried until her eyes ached and prayed that no one saw her this out of control and if they did see her at the very least she hoped they didn't have a camera phone to document this humiliating moment in her life as so many other moments had been. Her head had hurt and her ears had rung and she could have sworn she heard the faint notes of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata echoing inside her head so much so she had made the driver stop and she got out hoping the fresh air would help.

The sounds had driven her onward with each step, as she had carelessly wiped tears away from her check. She walked until her feet ached and the music faded to silence, allowing her befuddled brain to clear and assess the situation she was now in; alone, who knows where, in New York, at night, with no taxi in sight. She was in essence screwed and it was all that Basshole's fault.

Blair looked over her shoulder at the building behind her. The brick was breaking, the glass window read Strangers Antiques, the door was a faded blue; the store reminded her of those black and white photos her father had shown her of New York during the Victorian Age. She felt compelled to enter as the sounds of the sonata being hummed beckoned her. Inside she felt almost transported, like she had stepped through time, she watched as the old shop keeper, dressed in a way that was dated, dusted the mahogany shelves. Blair shivered and her breath was seen in the air as she walked around the shop until a small antique box caught her eyes, it was Fabergé-like in appearance, the ornamentation on the outside was a jeweled horse drawn carriages set against a midnight blue giving the illusion of carriage rides at night and when she touched the box she felt a whispering inside her head.

"Good choice" A raspy voice sounded behind her. Blair jumped, startled as she faced the ancient shop keeper. She watched as he took the box from the shelf and went to an antique register and rung up the box for her to purchase. Blair vaguely remembers paying the older man and leaving the store, and she recalls a taxi had been waiting patiently for her outside to take her home. She does not remember the journey home or even entering the building, nor the ride in the elevator, the next moment she knows with some clarity is she is now in her room dressed for bed with her newly purchased box placed on her vanity. When she glanced at the Tiffany clock at her bedside, she noticed the hands to be set at three; Blair realized she had lost more than half the night as she turned her lights off, perplexed by all that had occurred. Blair closed her eyes as she slipped between her Egyptian cotton sheets as her mind chanted a mantra that would make Scarlet O'Hara proud; she would worry about all this tomorrow, tomorrow would be a new day and maybe today was but a dream that would cease to exist tomorrow.


	2. The Doctor and the Rabbit Hole

**The Doctor and the Rabbit Hole**

Blair slept without dreams as the Moonlight Sonata played in her mind, the perfect harmony disrupted momentarily by the faint sounds "whomp whomp", made her brow furrow in confusion as the music continued. As Blair slumbered and the faint sounds of "whomp whomp" faded and a blue police box appeared in her bedroom, a handsome man dressed in a brown tweed-like suit and white converse sneakers emerged from the box. The man noticed the sleeping girl momentarily, he glanced over her curiously before pulling a gadget from his pocket, twisting and turning the knobs until it made a humming noise following it as the humming noise level rose significantly as he reached the vanity table where the box Blair bought the night before rested.

The man was making an ah-ha sound and mumbling over the box as the humming sound continued. The music in Blair's mind became distorted with the sonata, humming and the man's mumbling; the last became the loudest and the one that seemed to awaken her. Blair sat up in her bed, blinking her eyes, she felt as if she had no sleep and slowly the events of yesterday replayed themselves for her, her parents missing her graduation and Chuck and Vanessa being caught in the throes of passion, made her feel ill. Blair was just about to throw her bed covers off when she noticed some unusual things to be in her room, a man unknown to her, a blue box she had never laid eyes on and a weird humming noise that seemed to be coming from a contraption hanging out the man's hideous untailored brown suit.

Blair was stunned. Was she still dreaming? She heard fragments of what the man said "subterranean star particles", "fascinating", "where did this come from", if the man had sprouted white floppy ears, consulted a pocket watch and started shouting he was late Blair would not have been surprised, such was her shock at finding a stranger in her room. The man turned and Blair stared as he took the humming contraption from his pocket and moved it up and down in front of her. Blair's mouth hung open, her eyes widened, she was sure see locked like an owl and if her mother had entered her room she would inform Blair of her appallingly undignified display of manners she had with staring and her mouth open like a fish; the thought of her mother's harsh criticism caused Blair to immediately close her mouth with a quick snap it was natural reflex in conjunction to what she would know would earn her mother's disapproval.

"Soooooo, where'd you get the box?" The man questioned her.

Blair looked to her right at the big blue box that she knew could have not have fit through her door and then she looked to her left the where the smaller blue box she had bought the evening before sat upon her vanity, to say the least Blair was confused as to which box he meant and who this man was and many more things, so lamely she said "Your British" but rather is was question or a statement she was not sure.

"No, not British. Now back to the box…"

"But you sound like Marcus. You have a similar accent and he was from England." Blair was confused and a little upset she didn't want to think about Lord Marcus or his incestuous ways.

"Is this Marcus the one who gave you the box?"

"No." Blair choked her head, "he is someone I am trying to forget." she answered honestly, though she had no idea why she did since she did not know this man from Adam and she was pretty sure this was all a dream.

"How's that working out?" The man asked interested.

"Am I dreaming?" Blair questioned the unknown man.

"No you are not dreaming. But I really need to know about the box, so…." The man moved about the room near her vanity

"Then you are real?" Blair felt completely lost, was this some demented dream where she was a character in a storybook she never cared for, she had always felt the Queen of Hearts was treated rather shabbily.

"Yes. Now about the box." The humming contraption still hung partially out the man's pocket, and the man was staring earnestly at Blair.

Blair again looked between the two boxes in her room, "Which one?"

"Which one, what?" the man asked slightly perplexed.

"Which box?" Blair said pointing between the two boxes in the room.

"Oh, that one is mine." The man said pointing to the large blue box in her room, "I want to know more about the other box, the blue ornamented one on the vanity."

Blair furrowed her brow. This was perhaps the weirdest conversation she had ever had, but deciding since it was only a dream not to take the strange man and the complete insanity of a big blue box in her room seriously, she relaxed somewhat and came to the conclusion there was no harm in talking to the man, "That one is mine, I bought it last night."

"Where?", The man asked and Blair noted his accent was similar to Marcus's but it lacked the upper crust quality the Lord's had and she pondered why if this was her dream was she dreaming of a man with an accent equivalent of someone from the Bronx when she should be dreaming of a white night with a polished accent from a respectable part of the city.

"A store" Blair quipped.

The man's eyes glinted and he smiled and Blair thought that he was passably attractive but definitely not a Nate Archibald, "What was the name of the store?"

"Strangers Antiques" Blair stated and in her mind she pictured the store front perfectly and then she heard the faint sounds of the sonata.

The man's lips pressed together considering her answer. "Stranger's or Strangers?"

Blair blinked, "There's a difference?"

"Yes. Now which one, please" The man's earlier smile replaced with a hard determination in his eyes, one she had seen before in Chuck's eyes when he was on to something or was about to set a plan into action.

"Who are you?" Blair asked, she was tired of only him getting to ask the questions, and she wanted at least a name.

"I am the Doctor. Now the stores exact name." The man stated confidently as if she should have already known this about him.

"Doctor What?" Blair felt the need to know more about this man, she felt herself lean forward in his direction.

"Just the Doctor. Now look, I know you are confused as to why I am in your bordure unannounced but I need to know about the box, it is vital you tell me the exact name of the store."

Blair stared at the man who stood waiting for her answer, she felt drawn to him and for the first time in this dream of hers she felt afraid, but still she answered the man's question "Strangers without an apostrophe."

"Alright then." The man exclaimed as he tucked the humming contraption fully into his pocket and the pocket was flat and to Blair's further astonishment went to the vanity and grabbed up the blue carriage box, "Hope you don't mind but I have to take this." not waiting for an acceptance the man went to the larger blue box in the room, opened a door and disappeared inside.

Blair stayed in her bed, this was just some Wonderland Dream and that man was her white rabbit and the blue box her rabbit hole but she would be smarter than Alice she wouldn't follow where the rabbit lead. She closed her eyes tight and then she heard a faint "whomp whomp" sound, as she opened her eyes again all was as it should be no blue boxes and no strange men.


	3. It Was But A Dream Within A Dream

**"It was but a dream within a dream"**

Blair was awoken by Dorota, she felt as she had not slept at all, her eyes burned and her head ached, she glanced at the Tiffany clock noting it was after eleven and listened as Dorota explained that her parents and their companions were down stairs waiting for her to join them for a post graduation brunch. Blair nodded absently her mind cluttered from the last evening as she began her morning rituals of getting prepared to face the day. The memories and the dreams seemed as they were one and she wondered if it had all just been a dream within a dream.

At brunch her father was full of apologies for missing her graduation as her mother assured all that Blair was fine with it that she was an adult now and surely did not need her parents at every little thing. In the back of her mind Blair racked her brain to remember the last school function her parents attended, the last parent teacher conference, the last award given, and concluded it was so far back that it really wasn't that important anyway, her parents were there now and that is what mattered. She would put the past behind her and forget nonsense dreams and people by the name Chuck Bass or at least she would try to but suddenly her mother announced her upcoming nuptials and Blair was the only one at the table that was surprised.

Listening as her mother went on about the wedding and her father's congratulations was getting to be too much, Blair closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose and she heard the humming again to the point it was deafening. She was startled by a hand shaking her, and when she looked at the owner she saw Roman's concerned eyes but his voice sounded faint as he asked her if she was okay. She plastered the best fake smile and said brightly, "Of course I am, I love it when I am the last to know, when my parents decide to move on without me."

Blair didn't care as she heard her mother's reproachful tone or her father's shocked gasp. She was beyond caring as she stood from the table and left without permission. She was beyond even thinking by the time the lift doors closed and finally the sobs she had been holding refused to remain quietly inside. She wiped at her checks furiously as she strode purposely from her building, she had walked three blocks before she realized she left without her purse or cell phone. She squared her shoulders and faced the reality she had to return to the penthouse if only for her cell phone, how else would she know what was going on in the world without it. She turned around and was deeply relieved to see Dorota with a smile holding out her purse and cell phone for her, and she knew at least one person in New York loved her, even if it was maid.

After a small conversation mainly consisting of Blair assuring Dorota that she did not need the kind-hearted maid to follow her and that Dorota should go back to the penthouse and just let Blair know when her mother and father and the rest of them left so she would know when it would be safe to return. Blair knew it was childish, but at this moment it didn't matter. She wanted to be left alone, alone in her misery of being alone.

With Dorota on her way home and Blair flagged down a taxi demanding that the driver take her to the Palace. She needed Serena; Serena would know what to say to make this all feel better. The drive was short and as Blair stood outside the entrance she noticed something blue out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, and heard herself gasp, it was a Blue Police Box, and by sight it looked to be the one from her dream last night. Blair closed her eyes and opened them again but still the blue box remained.

Soon it seemed as all the traffic and noise of the bustling city disappeared until there was just Blair and the blue box. Blair walked carefully over to the box. She noticed a telephone on one side and picked up the handset, but there was no dial tone so she placed it back in the cradle. Curiouser and curiouser, she said aloud to herself wondering if her white rabbit would be making another appearance. She walked around touching all four sides stopping in the front. Blair tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge, she noticed a key hole and allowed for her fingers too trace over it. _It is one thing to dream of blue boxes but it is quite another for the boxes in your dreams to start appearing in your reality_, Blair thought to herself, _perhaps I am still dreaming._ Blair's phone chimed out bringing her back to reality, the noises and the people who passed the blue box like it wasn't even there, Blair shook her head and looked down at her phone, a text from Serena, _B- Where R U? – S._ Blair quickly typed in a text telling Serena she was one her way up to see her. Blair looked at the blue police box one more time before once again putting it out of her mind.


End file.
